gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Space/M06
Access to Sector M06 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M05, as such you'll need around ?.??+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector Also see: Space Analysis/M06 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Sector Completion rewards Homeworld and Named Asteroids Chom * Special Places ** Cavalry Stronghold *** Darkin Sighting #1 ** Flame Empire - Goodwill and Plunder *** Plunder 1(733, 629, 711, 655, 3.6m) - , Digmon Gene, *** Plunder 2(741, 677, 765, 685, 3.9m) - , 8x Eden Accelerator (60m), 8x Cultivation Accelerator (60m), *** Plunder 3(742, 709, 730, 826, 4.2m) - , Variant Ape Gene, , *** Plunder 4(786, 747, 778, 843, 4.6m) - , 4x Cultivation Accelerator (3h), 4x Maintenance Accelerator (3h), *** Plunder 5(844, 804, 795, 858, 5.0m) - "Door No C drawing", 15x Eden Accelerator (60m), 3x Eden Accelerator (8h) ** Artisan's Workshop - Store *** Repair suit (Quest Item) *** Darkin Fragments x20 (limit 25 times) *** "Frenzy Spear" (Combo Skill) ** Outpost Base (Explore 15%) *** Hire Cavalry clone (friendliness 20) *** - Buy Cavalry gene (friendliness 50) *** Report about Darkin (Req Friendship?) - Chom Wonder blueprints *** Next Step (no more info yet about it) ** Jade Archives (Explore 30%) *** Wipe out Radioactive Beats (745, 720, 775, 821, 4.4m) - 2x Cultivation Accelerator (3h), **** Darkin Sighting #2 *** Enter Archives (5-floor maze) (Need to Unlock from...) ****Enter Burrow on 5F for Drawing of Key A and B12 bunker location ****Use Peter’s active skill on all enemies to trivialize dungeon ** Darkin's Land (Explore 65%) *** Investigation - 10x Maintenance Accelerator (60m), 5x Uranium Ore Storage Device *** Darkin gumball ** "Communications Tower" (Explore 100%) ** B12 Area *** Fight (3-wave fight, max 863, 797, 834, 928, 13.2m) **** Investigation - 15x Cultivation Accelerator (60m), 5x Primary Propellant *** Explore (Wait 3 Hours) - , 3x Uranium Ore Storage Device, 3x Gas Storage Device, 3x Electricity Storage Device *** Zeppelin Store * Mining - , , , Black Titanium Raw Ore I, Radioactive Beast Grease I, Radioactive Heavy Water I, Fusion Core I * Explore - , Black Titanium Raw Ore I, Radioactive Beast Grease I, Radioactive Heavy Water I, Fusion Core I Walter *Explore for , Black Titanium Raw Ore I, Radioactive Beast Grease I, Radioactive Heavy Water I *10% - Asylum Town **Investigation - 20x Radioactive Heavy Water I, 2x Advanced Propellant **Repair - Repair Cosworth. Requires the following: ***Repair suit - Chom store for ***Electric coil - Chom - Communication Tower ***Solid Gear set - Neffe @ 50% *50% - Broken Hill Shop ** - Biochemical Protective Clothing ** - 5x Eden Accelerator (60m) (Limit 10) ** - 5x Cultivation Accelerator (60m) (Limit 10) ** - 5x Maintenance Accelerator (60m) (Limit 10) ** - 5x Gas Storage Device (Limit 10) ** - 5x Uranium Ore Storage Device (Limit 10) ** - 5x Electricity Storage Device (Limit 10) ** - Advanced Propellant (Limit 20) **$$ - Safe Box in the Shelter *** , , 80x Fusion Core I, 80x Black Titanium Raw Ore I, 80x Radioactive Beast Grease I, 80x Radioactive Heavy Water I *100% - "87 Shelters" **P87 Gene Neffe * Explore for , Black Titanium Raw Ore I, Radioactive Beast Grease I, Radioactive Heavy Water I * 10% - Unmanned Arcade ** Investigation - Wooden Guitar, * 50% - Ruins ** Investigation - Solid Gear Set (Walter Quest Item), 25x Radioactive Beast Grease I ** Extract Serum (Requires Serum Manufacturing Analysis Rank 3) - P87 powerup * 100% - "Old Factory" Firefly *Explore for , , Cultivation Accelerator (5m), ?x Fusion Core I *10% - Abandoned Pub **Melee (766, 758, 665, 646, 3.8m)- 10x Cultivation Accelerator (30m), *50% - Abandoned Hospital **Investigation - 1x Medical Supplies (Chom Quest), , *100% - "Spore Area" **Phages Gene Mas *Explore for , , , ?x Sandstone I *10% - Mas City **Melee (757, 700, 676, 805, 4.1m) -> 20x Radioactive Heavy Water I, 5x Electricity Storage Device **Open Door (Key From Superboss) - Unlock "Underground Ruins" *50% - "Delta" **Cacodemon Gene *100% - "Teleport Platform" **Devil of Destruction Gene **Spider Leader (1468, 1543, 1364, 1325, 12.4m) - , Eden Accelerator (7d), High Power Detector (Access to Unknown Star) *"Underground Ruins" **"Chip Technology" - All clones cultivation rate +2% **"Research Chip Technology" - Research +2% **"Mas ruins Technology" - Unlock new Technology tab "Unknown Star" * Resource Worlds Eco Planet-X *Battle Rebellion (795, 704, 676, 724, 4.0m) to harvest *Colonize for *100% - Colony Station (Costs: , , ) - All Fleet clone capacity +8 E-Planet-G *Mine for *100% - Refinery (Costs: , ) - +1 Gas Production/minute E-Planet-E *Mine for *100% - Power Station (Costs: , ) - +1 Electricity Production/minute E-Planet-U *Mine for *100% - Collection Plant (Costs: , ) - +1 Uranium Ore Production/minute Encounters Combat High-space Projection Visiting this High-space Projection will unlock a Lvl 7 battle for each faction, and the battle will not cause any Battle Damage. Does not require the fleet to be sent here either. * Aoluwei Blade - (997, 950, 890, 848, 6.0m) - 150 Time Fragments * Canas' Enlightenment - (961, 871, 905, 1007, 6.2m) - 150 Time Fragments * Ranger's Song - (974, 887, 1019, 928, 6.4m) - 150 Time Fragments * Abyss' Roar (950, 1055, 982, 882, 6.5m) - 150 Time Fragments Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: * A9 - Universe Beacon (M7)